


Switch

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [71]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Remake, based on it's a boy girl thing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam: coś na podstawie filmu “Damsko-Męska Rzecz” Liam i Zi się nienawidzą potem przez jakąś głupią figurkę zamieniają się ciałami. Próbują to odkręcić w między czasie się zakochują i happy end ;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

  -  _Dwie drogi rozchodziły się w żółtym lesie./Żal, że nie mogłem przebyć obu_  – czyta Zayn cichym głosem. –  _Samotny wędrowiec, którego świat niesie…_

  -  _Nigga that’s that bullshit!_  – Rozlega się głośna muzyka, a basy wstrząsają szybą w oknie Zayna, który zaciska wargi w cienką linię i przymyka oczy, by się uspokoić. –  _Nigga that’s that bullshit._ _They got me fucked up, right now on that bullshit!_

_\- Samotny wędrowiec, którego świat niesie./Wpatrywałem się w pierwszą, stojąc u jej progu,/Jak skręca…_

_\- Got us fucked up in here on that bullshit!_

                Zayn rzuca książkę na łóżko i zrywa się, poirytowany. Doskonale wie, kto jest sprawcą tego hałasu i doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego interwencja i tak prawdopodobnie nic nie zdziała, ale musi coś zrobić, ponieważ… Cholera, nie, tak nie będzie!

  -  _Same nigga hump the beat like a pussy._  – Zayn otwiera okno i wychyla się, spoglądając na dom sąsiadów. Widzi chłopaka w swoim wieku, bez koszulki, kołyszącego głową w rytm muzyki i poruszającego ustami, wypowiadając słowa. _– Fuckin’ right I put the dick on the track_.

  - Hej! HEJ! – krzyczy, machając rękoma, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka.

                Liam uchyla okno i opiera dłonie na parapecie; na jego ustach igra uśmieszek. Ciemne włosy postawione są do góry, a mięśnie ramion drgają, gdy wychyla się, przekrzywiając głowę.

  - Payne, weź to ścisz!

  - Słucham?

                Muzyka jest głośna i Zayn ledwo wyłapuje drwiące pytanie drugiego chłopaka, co jeszcze tylko bardziej go irytuje.

  - Ścisz tą cholerną muzykę!

                Wargi Liama wykrzywiają się w złośliwym uśmiechu, kiedy przygląda się w milczeniu Zaynowi, kołysząc się lekko w rytm muzyki. Podnosi jedną brew, a kącik jego ust drży w powstrzymywanym śmiechu.

  - A co z tego będę miał?

                Zayn tłumi w sobie chęć przewrócenia oczami i zagryza na sekundę wargi.

  - Wdzięczność fana muzyki – mówi, wyraźnie zirytowany.

  - W porządku, wyłączę.

                Zayn wzdycha z ulgą i już się cofa, chcąc wrócić do czytanego wiersza, kiedy zatrzymuje go głos Liama, zabarwiony śmiechem.

  - Jeśli pokażesz mi, co takiego kryjesz w spodniach.

                Zayn sapie, oburzony i zatrzaskuje okno, odgradzając się od śmiechu sąsiada oraz głośnej muzyki, która wciąż wstrząsa szybami.

-x-

                Stuk. Stuk-stuk. Stuk-stuk-stuk. Stuk.

                Zayn wciąga powietrze, przymykając powieki i w myślach odliczając do dziesięciu. Jest już przy dziewiątce i oczywistym jest, że nic to nie daje. Rytm zostaje wybity ponownie i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Stuk. Stuk-stuk. Stuk-stuk-stuk. Stuk. Stukanie długopisu o ławkę co chwilę wybija go z koncentracji i już po prostu nie jest wstanie skupić się na wykładzie nauczyciela, nieważne, jak bardzo by się starał. Wybijany rytm zdaje mu się coraz głośniejszy i zastanawia się jak to możliwe, że jeszcze nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

                Odwraca się ukradkiem i wcale nie jest  zdziwiony, gdy w ławce za sobą dostrzega Liama, z czarnym długopisem kołyszącym się między kciukiem, a palcem wskazującym.

  - Możesz przestać? – pyta, starając się ze wszystkich sił ukryć poirytowanie.

                Najwyraźniej nie wychodzi mu to najlepiej, ponieważ kiedy Liam podnosi głowę z nad otwartego zeszytu, jego oczy rozbłyskują rozbawieniem, gdy spogląda na niego.

  - Tak? – Unosi brwi w uprzejmym zaciekawieniu, choć w jego oczach pojawiają się iskierki złośliwości.

  - Pytam, czy możesz przestać. – Powtarza Zayn, znacząco patrząc na długopis, kołyszący się między palcami chłopaka.

  - Och. Nie sądziłem, że komuś to przeszkadza.

                Liam wzrusza ramionami i mruga niewinnie, a jego wargi drgają zabawnie. Zayn wzdycha i odwraca się, skupiając się na głosie nauczyciela i przez chwilę w ławce za nim panuje cisza. Kiedy jego ramiona rozluźniają się, dotychczas wyraźnie spięte, stukanie rozlega się ponownie.

                Stuk. Stuk-stuk. Stuk-stuk-stuk. Stuk.

                Przymyka oczy i przeklina w duchu.

-x-

                Sala w muzeum jest chłodna i roznosi się tam nieprzyjemny zapach zakurzonych przedmiotów. Zayn przygląda się pejzażowi Moneta, zafascynowany ruchami pędzla, rozmyciom farb. Głos nauczyciela prowadzącego zajęcia dochodzi do niego nieco stłumiony i nie do końca zrozumiany, ale drga i odrywa spojrzenie od obrazu, gdy nauczyciel podnosi głos.

  - Panie Payne! Czy może pan na mnie zwrócić uwagę, czy może pani Palvin ma coś wyjątkowo ciekawego do powiedzenia?

                Zayn odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Liama, rozwalonego na drewnianej ławce, razem z Barbarą Palvin. Dziewczyna nie może powstrzymać chichotu, zasłaniając twarz pasmami brązowych włosów. Chłopak przewraca oczami, ponieważ to takie typowe dla tej dwójki przyjaciół, by przeszkadzać wszystkim w lekcji, nawet podczas wyjścia do muzeum.

  - W każdym razie… – Nauczyciel nie czeka na odpowiedź i powraca do wykładu, odwracając się do grupki uczniów i wskazując dłonią na rzeźbę, którą właśnie omawia. Zayn przysuwa się bliżej, decydując, że przyjdzie pooglądać obrazy innym razem. – To Tezcatlipoca. Dawny aztecki bóg czarnoksięstwa.

                Zayn marszczy brwi, przyglądając się rzeźbie z kamienia. Posąg dawnego boga jest dość duży i topornie wykonany, jego twarz jest wykrzywiona w okropnym grymasie i naprawdę wcale mu się nie podoba.

  - Łączony również z pojęciem przeznaczenia. Był bogiem nocy, znany także jako Dymiące Zwierciadło – kontynuuje nauczyciel. – Potrafi zmieniać swoją postać, potężny z niego skurczybyk. – Śmieje się, a potem omiata spojrzeniem uczniów. – No dobra, bo nie mamy wiele czasu. Znajdźcie sobie partnera i razem obejrzyjcie resztę eksponatów.

                Zayn wzdycha, przesuwając palcami przez schludnie uczesane włosy. Nie lubi pracować z kimś, ale najwyraźniej nie ma innego wyjścia. Rozgląda się po kolegach, mając nadzieję, że być może jako jedyny zostanie bez pary, ale właśnie wtedy znowu rozprasza go głos nauczyciela.

  - Payne i Pavlin razem? Nie ma mowy – prycha. – Pavlin, pójdziesz z panem… Horanem. Payne, ty z Malikiem.

                Kiedy Zayn zerka na Liama, nie potrafi powstrzymać jęku cisnącego mu się na usta. Przymyka na chwilę powieki, mając nadzieję, że to może tylko jakiś zły sen, ale kiedy znów otwiera oczy Liam stoi przed nim, z tym aroganckim uśmiechem na ustach.

  - Pamiętajcie! Badać, analizować i opisywać! – woła nauczyciel za rozchodzącymi się parami.

  - A więc… – zaczyna Liam, unosząc brwi.

  - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przydzielono mi ciebie – mruczy Zayn, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zarażę się twoją głupotą.

Liam zaciska usta w wąską linię, mrużąc oczy.

  - A ja, że nie złapię choroby chuderlawego prawiczka.

                Policzki Zayna przybierają różowawą barwę, gdy z oburzeniem wciąga powietrze.

  - Nienawidzę cię – syczy.

  - Oczywiście. – Liam poważnie kiwa głową. – Bo potajemnie pragnesz się ze mną przespać.

  - Kiedy zdecyduję się  _to_  z kimś zrobić, możesz być pewien, że będzie to ktoś, kogo poziom inteligencji wskazuje na więcej, niż zero. – Zayn prycha, przewracając oczami. – Myślisz, że świat obraca się wokół rapu, footballu i kumpli oraz przygodowego seksu? Napawasz mnie wstrętem, Payne.

                Liam przygląda mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu. Przez jego twarz przebiega dziwny cień, ale gdy otwiera usta, jego głos wciąż jest tak samo cyniczny, jak zawsze.

  - Myślisz, że różnisz się od innych, ale masz książki zamiast przyjaciół i w głębi duszy jesteś załamany, bo nikt nigdy nawet nie  _pomyślał_ , by cię dotknąć.  
  - Palant.

  - Dupek.

  - Neandertalczyk.

  - Ropucha.

  - Mam ochotę ci przyłożyć – warczy Zayn.

  - Nawet nie wiedziałbyś jak.

  - Wolałbym pociąć się nożem, niż być tobą.

  - To samo.

  - To samo? – Zayn marszczy brwi.

  - To samo – powtarza dobitnie Liam.

  - To samo razy dwa.

  - To samo razy milion miliardów! – woła Liam, unosząc wyzywająco podbródek.

-x-

                Zayn budzi się, przestraszony, gdy z jego budzika wydobywa się dziwna, głośna muzyka. Na oślep go wyłącza, a potem wstaje. Jego ruchy są nadzwyczaj niezgrabne i ma dziwne wrażenie, że kolor ścian w jego pokoju nie jest taki, jaki powinien, ale zrzuca to na karb przemęczenia. Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, że jego ramiona są jakoś szersze niż zazwyczaj, a nogi dłuższe i lepiej umięśnione. Unosi dłoń, by przesunąć nią po włosach i nagle jego palce wplątują się w loki, których – jest całkiem pewien – nie było, gdy kładł się do łóżka.

                W tym samym czasie, w domu obok, z materacu ześlizguje się Liam. Pociera dłońmi zmęczone oczy i ziewa, a potem jego ręka wędruje w dół płaskiego brzucha i zakrada się pod gumkę bokserek, owijając palce wokół zwiotczałego penisa. To alarmuje go na tyle, by unieść brwi i otworzyć oczy. Jego penis  _nigdy_  nie jest miękki. Już od dawna ma poranne erekcje i to jest naprawdę, naprawdę dziwne.

                Kiedy obaj podchodzą do okien, skołowani i wciąż nie do końca przebudzeni, i kiedy spoglądają na siebie, zaczynają wrzeszczeć.

-x-

  - Ty! – sapie Liam, chwytając Zayna – siebie – za łokieć i ciągnąc w tył. – Co ty mi zrobiłeś?!

  - Zabieraj ręce, to boli! – warczy Zayn, wyrywając się z uścisku.

                To dziwne, patrzeć na siebie, wiedząc, że to nie odbicie w lustrze ani żadna fotografia. Wiedząc, że w twoim ciele jest ktoś  _inny_. Tak samo dziwne, jak  _być_  w ciele kogoś innego.

  - Myślisz, że ja za to odpowiadam? – pyta, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

  - No raczej nie ja! To ty wszystko o wszystkim wiesz – dodaje Liam, oblizując nerwowo wargi.

  - Ale o tym nic nie wiem – mówi Zayn zmęczonym głosem. - Cokolwiek to jest,to jest niemożliwe.To nie mogło się wydarzyć…

  - Ale wydarzyło się – warczy Liam. – Pomyśl lepiej, jak mam odzyskać swoje ciało.

                Zayn kręci głową, pokonany.

  - Uwierz mi, niczego bardziej nie pragnę.

Przez chwilę stoją w ciszy, mierząc się spojrzeniem i chłonąc dziwność tej sytuacji.

  - Słuchaj – zaczyna Liam, widząc na swojej twarzy coś, czego nigdy nie chciałby zauważyć. – Może to trwa tylko 24 godziny. Jak przeziębienie.

  - Przeziębienie? – powtarza sceptycznie Zayn.

  - Tak. – Liam kiwa gorączkowo głową. – Może jutro wrócimy do normalnych postaci. Musimy tylko przebrnąć przez ten dzień. – Na chwilę zapada cisza. – Postaraj się nie ściągać na siebie zbędnej uwagi.

  - Dobra.

-x-

                To nie jest jak przeziębienie. Następnego ranka Liam znów budzi się w ciele Zayna, a Zayn budzi się w ciele Liama. Dzieje się tak także następnego dnia i kolejnego, i kolejnego. Każdego ranka Liam przeklina, przerzucając ubrania w szafie Zayna, próbując znaleźć coś, co nie jest koszulą zapinaną na guziki i zwykłymi, prostymi dżinsami, a Zayn w łóżku stara pozbyć się twardego i bolesnego problemu, który wypełnia jego bokserki.

-x-

                Zayn stoi przy wejściu na boisko, ubrany w strój Liama, próbując uspokoić skołatane serce. Ma mieć trening, swój pierwszy trening i to jest niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ on nie ma cholernego pojęcia, jak gra się w ten głupi football. Nagle koło niego pojawia się Adam, który całuje go w policzek i Zayn jest tym tak skołowany, że dopiero po chwili przypomina sobie, że Adam jest chłopakiem Liama.

  - Cześć, Li – mówi, uśmiechając się. – Wiesz, moich rodziców nie będzie w domu wieczorem. Może wpadniesz i omówimy co założysz na bal zakończenia szkoły?

                Zayn odsuwa się nerwowo.

  - Mam… mam coś do zrobienia – wydusza z siebie, całkowicie przerażony.

  - Miałem na myśli, że będziemy sami. – Adam uśmiecha się porozumiewawczo. – Więc może zrobię ci… – szepcze, nachylając się do ucha Zayna.

                Z każdym słowem oczy chłopaka robią się coraz większe, a jego policzki barwią się czystą czerwienią.

  - Ty… ty mała, sprośna świnio! Robisz takie rzeczy? – Zayn piszczy i, nie oglądając się za siebie, wbiega na boisko.

                Trening jest totalną katastrofą.

-x-

  - Co. Ty. Masz. Na. Sobie? – cedzi Liam, patrząc na strój Zayna na swoim ciele.

                Chłopak założył białą koszulę, którą zapiął na ostatni guzik, a także czarne spodnie wyprasowane w kant. Loki, którymi zazwyczaj szczycił się Liam, zostały ulizane i zaczesane do tyłu.

  - Zadbałem trochę o twój wizerunek – mówi, wzruszając ramionami.

  - Masz to  _natychmiast_  zmyć z moich włosów!

  - Ani o tym myślę. W końcu wyglądasz jakoś porządnie.

  - Rujnujesz moje życie – jęczy Liam.

  - Możliwe. Ale póki co, jestem uwięziony w tym obrzydliwym ciele i musisz to tolerować.

                W oczach Liama błyskają złośliwe iskierki.

  - W porządku, skoro tego chcesz – mówi i odchodzi szybkim krokiem.

-x-

                Następnego dnia Zayn zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, przypatrując się, jak Liam wchodzi do szkoły w  _jego_  ciele, które wcale nie wygląda tak, jak wyglądało wcześniej. Czarne włosy są postawione do góry, szczupłe nogi są ukryte w obcisłych, skórzanych spodniach, a biała, prześwitująca koszulka z głębokim dekoltem doskonale opina ramiona i mięśnie brzucha.

  - Co ty robisz? – syczy Zayn, podchodząc do Liama. – Nie możesz wchodzić do szkoły w takim ubraniu!

  - Mogę robić, co mi się podoba, więc zabieraj te łapska.

-x-

  - Cześć, Liam.

  - Cześć, Adam – mówi Zayn, podchodząc do chłopaka.

                Są w szkolnej stołówce i Zayn jest świadomy spojrzeń innych uczniów.

 - Chcę ci coś powiedzieć.

  - Niech zgadnę. – Adam unosi brew. – Jest ci przykro, że ostatnio mnie olałeś.

  - Nie. – Zayn kręci głową. – Już nie możemy się spotykać.

                Adam na chwilę milknie, wyraźnie zaskoczony, a potem prycha z rozbawieniem.

  - To było bardzo śmieszne, Li.

  - Już mi się nie podobasz. – Zayn wzrusza ramionami.

  - Co? – Adam wydaje się być oburzony, a potem uderza chłopaka z pięści w twarz. – Ciekawe kto ci będzie teraz ssał, Liamie Payne.

                Zayn rozciera szczękę, trochę otumaniony, a potem odwraca się i znajduje się twarzą w twarz z… cóż, jakby nie było, z samym sobą.

  - Co to było? – pyta szeptem Liam.

  - Rozszedłeś się ze swoim chłopakiem. Moje wyrazy współczucia – dodaje, wzruszając ramionami.

  - Nie… Ja i Adam…

  - Właściwie, to  _ja_  i Adam, ale nie czepiajmy się szczegółów.

  - Rozszedłeś się z moim chłopakiem? – Liam pyta, niedowierzająco.

  - Pogodzisz się z tym.

                Liam zaciska szczęki i przez krótką chwilę Zayn obawia się, że posunął się za daleko i zaraz oberwie. Chwila ta jednak mija; Liam uśmiecha się cwaniacko, a potem cofa o krok.

  - Muszę już iść. Dzisiejszy wieczór jest dla mnie wyjątkowy. – Liam uśmiecha się wrednie, zanim dodaje: - Dla ciebie też.

  - Co? – pyta go głupio.

  - Gratuluję. Dziś wieczorem w końcu  _to_  stracisz.

-x-

                 _MĘSKA DZIWKA_.

                Zayn wpatruje się w napis na swojej szafce i jego oczy wypełniają łzy. Słyszy ciche kroki na korytarzu i kiedy podnosi wzrok, patrzy w swoje oczy i jego złość jedynie wzrasta.

  - Nie martw się tym – rzuca Liam. – Dobrze się bawiliśmy.

  - Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? – pyta Zayn łamiącym się głosem.

  - Och, daj spokój. Może Nick nie jest najprzystojniejszym facetem na całym świecie, ale przecież to tylko seks.

                Zayn kręci jedynie głową, zagryzając wargi.

  - Chciałem, żeby to było czymś wyjątkowym – mówi cicho.

  - To ty zacząłeś! – Liam unosi głos. – Z tymi ciuchami i w ogóle. I przez ciebie straciłem swojego chłopaka.

  - Chciałem zachować to dla chłopaka, którego pokocham – mówi Zayn gorzkim głosem.

                Liam wpatruje się w niego w milczeniu. Choć widzi siebie – swoje rysy twarzy i swoje ciało, to w sposobie, w jaki chłopak garbi ramiona i spuszcza głowę dostrzega Zayna. Całkowicie załamanego i zniszczonego Zayna.

  - Nic się nie wydarzyło – mówi cicho.

  - Naprawdę? – Zayn patrzy na niego z nadzieją.

  - Naprawdę.

  - Ale Nick mówi…

  - Nick jest kłamcą. – Liam przerywa mu. – A teraz pogadam sobie z tym skurwysynem, bo nie będą nazywać nas dziwką.

-x-

                Liam wbiega na salę gimnastyczną, a Zayn depcze mu po piętach. Na hali śmierdzi potem i wszyscy zanoszą się śmiechem, kozłując piłkami od koszykówki.

  - Nick! – wrzeszczy Liam. – Nick, powiedz im wszystkim prawdę!

                Nick odwraca się, trzymając pomarańczową piłkę pod pachą. Uśmiecha się złośliwie, unosząc brwi.

  - Prawdę o tym, jak świetnie obciągasz czy o tym, jak jęczałeś pode mną? – pyta, a chłopcy znajdujący się na sali zanoszą się śmiechem.

  - O tym, że  _nic_ się nie wydarzyło, ty cholerny dupku!

                Kiedy Nick się nie odzywa, tylko uśmiecha wyzywająco, Liam rzuca się na niego z pięściami. Niestety, zapomina, iż jest w ciele Zayna – w o wiele słabszym ciele Zayna, warto dodać. Jego ciosy są słabe i wkrótce leży na brudnej podłodze, przygnieciony przez Nicka.

  - Właśnie tak pode mną leżałeś, czyż nie? – pyta chłopak z obleśnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

                Chwilę później z jego nosem spotyka się zaciśnięta pięść Zayna i Nick opada na plecy, całkowicie otumaniony i z zakrwawioną twarzą.

  - Przeproś go, Grimshaw – mówi Zayn, marszcząc brwi, co – z twarzą Liama – daje całkiem groźny efekt. – Przeproś i powiedz, jak było naprawdę, chyba, że chcesz, żebym złamał ci coś więcej, niż nos.

                Nick odczołguje się niezgrabnie, jedną dłonią wciąż ściskając za poplamiony krwią nos, a jego niebieskie oczy są rozbiegane, gdy rozgląda się po zebranych ludziach.

  - Nie… nie pieprzyłem go – dyszy ciężko. – Nie pieprzyłem Zayna Malika.

-x-

                Wychodzą przed szkołę, a Zayn pociera obtarte kłykcie. Przez całą drogę korytarzami milczeli, ale teraz, na świeżym powietrzu, Zayn nie jest w stanie powstrzymać buzującej w nim energii.

  - Chcę jeszcze kogoś pobić! – woła, a entuzjazm wymalowany na swojej własnej twarzy sprawia, że Liam uśmiecha się szeroko.

  - Hej, spokojnie miłośniku poezji.

                Zayn obraca się i uśmiecha, patrząc na Liama.

  - Skąd wiesz, że lubię poezję? – pyta podejrzliwie.

  - No wiesz, od miesiąca mieszkam w twoim pokoju. – Liam wzrusza ramionami. – Raczej zauważyłem, że prawie wszystkie książki to tomiki poezji.

                Zayn nie może powstrzymać szczerego śmiechu.

  - Wiesz –zaczyna. – Jeśli mam spędzić swoje życie jako ktoś inny, to cieszę się, że będę tobą.

                Liam uśmiecha się łagodnie i potakuje.

  - To samo.

  - To samo razy dwa.

  - To samo razy cztery.

-x-

                Zayn budzi się i jest już prawie gotowy do tego, by owinąć dłoń wokół erekcji, ale… jej nie ma. Marszczy brwi i podnosi pościel, by się upewnić; w jego bokserkach nie ma typowego wybrzuszenia i kiedy rozgląda się dookoła, zdaje sobie sprawę, że znów jest sobą.

                I zdaje sobie także sprawę, że zaspał.

                Ubiera się w pośpiechu i pędzi na boisko szkolne, gdzie odbywa się ostatni w sezonie mecz, a jego serce bije szybciej, gdy dostrzega na murawie Liama. Podekscytowany patrzy na toczącą się grę i wiwatuje oraz dopinguje szkolną drużynę razem z innymi uczniami, a kiedy ostatecznie mecz kończy się i Liam zostaje uniesiony do góry na ramionach kolegów z drużyny, Zayn chce popędzić na boisko i powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo jest  _dumny_ , ale wtedy kask Liama spada na zabłoconą murawę, a do jego ust dociskają się usta Adama.

-x-

                Zayn chce uciec, schować się, skryć się,  _zniknąć_. Ale nie może. Wciąż jest w tłumie uczniów cieszących się ze zwycięstwa szkolnej drużyny, a jego serce bije boleśnie wolno w klatce piersiowej i ma wrażenie, że z każdym uderzeniem odrywa się kawałek mięśnia i opada do żołądka, spalając się gdzieś po drodze.

                A potem wyłapuje spojrzenie brązowych oczu Liama, który przepycha się między kolegami z zespołu i Zayn cofa się o krok i spuszcza wzrok, ale zatrzymuje się, gdy zauważa, że Adam leży w błocie, a jego twarz wyraża całkowite osłupienie.

  -  _Czy mam przyrównać cię do dnia letniego?/ Jesteś piękniejsza i bardziej łagodna./ Wiatr strząsa…_  – Liam marszczy brwi. – I nie pamiętam co było dalej. Przepraszam. Nie jestem Szekspirem, a Romeo chyba nie grał w football.

                Zayn nie może powstrzymać śmiechu.

  - Nie – mówi, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

  - Chciałbym znać najbardziej doskonałe słowa, by powiedzieć ci, co czuję, ale nie znam ich. – Liam podnosi rękę i sięga dłonią do policzka Zayna, pieszcząc go palcami. – Powiedziałbym ci, jak doskonale czuję się przy tobie. I chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że dzięki tobie jestem lepszym człowiekiem… jestem sobą. I właśnie dlatego wiem, że ty jesteś _wszystkim_. Ale – dodaje, wzruszając ramionami. – Jestem tylko głupim graczem footballu.

                Zayn uśmiecha się łagodnie, wtulając twarz w dłoń chłopaka.

  - To były piękne słowa – mówi cicho. – Chodź do mnie, głupi mięśniaku.

                Liam śmieje się i kładzie dłonie na biodrach Zayna.

  - Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać, chudzielcu.

                A potem pochyla się i zamyka mu usta w pocałunku.


End file.
